Traditionally, when a large number of nodes exist it is difficult to analyze the nodes in order to determine if a relationship among the nodes exists. The relationships between nodes are often indicative of an underlying clustering of the nodes. Clustering of the nodes has traditionally been an inefficient process that requires the distance between all pairs of nodes to be considered before a relationship between the various nodes can be realized.